Time Machine
by 0ShatteredPenance0
Summary: What happens when Liz and Jonas make four time machines and the gang is sent back to different time periods where they face their own problems? Z/C B/G L/J and Macey/Danny!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey everyone! I got this idea while watching the Back to the Future trilogy movies so I hope you enjoy! R&R! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, just Danny and the time machines! **

**Chapter 1**

** 3****rd**** POV**

It was their senior year at Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute came back for another exchange after Cammie and Zach defeated the Circle.

Liz and Jonas had been really secretive for the past month. All they would do was talk together quietly at dinner and the rest of the time they were in the labs.

Zach and Cammie were still not sure what their relationship was. They were always comforting each other when they had bad memories and Zach wasn't afraid to show his emotions around her anymore. They got so close they were inseparable.

Bex and Grant matched each other when it came to strength. No one at the two schools could beat them when it came to P&E. They had almost a love/hate relationship because of it, though. They both knew they had feelings for each other and weren't afraid to show it. They had been dating for three months now, ever since the exchange started.

Macey and Danny. Danny wasn't able to come to the first exchange at Gallagher, but he was Zach, Grant, and Jonas's other roommate and Best Friend. When he and Macey first met, they instantly despised each other. They were constantly bickering over something saying 'Move your big butt, McHenry!' which she would reply, 'You think it's big because your supplies are so small, Johnson.' Then they would both get into a huge argument that would lead into a fight and the others would have to break it up. They would repeat this process throughout the day.

Liz and Jonas led all of their friends outside of the mansion where they noticed that storm clouds were rolling in and a light drizzle started. They came to the side of the rode where four identical cars were covered. They had silver with doors that opened vertically, black leather interior, first aid kits, emergency food supplies, and cup holders. Wires led down from each one and into some sort of power source by the wall of the mansion.

Grant whistled as they all stared in awe.

"Uh, no offense Liz, but I thought you could make cars like these since you were seven…" Cammie said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like there's anything special about them…" Bex said and swiped her finger across the side as if doing a dust check.

Liz and Jonas burst out into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zach asked and Danny shrugged.

"Guys, these are time machines. The only ones in existence! Dr. Fibs helped a little but me and Jonas made these from scratch…well, we stole some stuff from NASA but that's besides the point," Liz said with a smug grin.

"TIME MACHINE?" all six of them screamed at the same time and Liz and Jonas laughed.

"Yeah, and we need you guys to help test them out," Jonas said and Grant was already buckling himself inside the nearest car. Bex got into the passenger side beside him as Cammie and Zach got into the car in front of them, Cammie driving and Zach in the passenger seat.

"Thanks a lot, guys, I'm stuck with Mr. Cocky-pants," Macey scoffed and the others laughed silently.

"You being stuck with me is a blessing, McHenry. Me being stuck with you is a living Hell!" Danny said as he got in the driver's seat of their car. Macey strutted to the passenger side and slammed the door shut.

"Here are some solar-powered, one-way, walkie-talkies for us to use," Jonas said and gave each pair one walkie-talkie through their open windows.

"Why not just use comms?" Cammie asked.

"Well, we're not sure that the comms units still work in the space-time continuum. We're still working on that," Jonas said and they all turned on their walkie-talkies as Liz got into the passenger side and Jonas in Driver's seat.

"Okay, everybody, turn the dial back to ten minutes ago," Liz said into her walkie-talkie.

They all obeyed and turned their dials back. Grant turned on the radio and 'Highway to Hell' blasted, as the drizzle became large raindrops and thunder sounded into the distance.

"Get into formation!" Jonas said into the walkie-talkie and they all drove their cars side-by-side onto the damp, empty rode at 4 in the morning.

"On the count of three, press down on the gas and drive straight forward!" Liz said into the walkie-talkie. Grant looked excitedly at Bex. Cammie held Zach's hand and the steering wheel with the other. Macey stared out her window, acting bored while Danny focused on the rode before them.

"One."

"Two."

Just then a stroke of lightning coursed through the mansion, streaming electrical currents down into the power source. The cars glitched at the same time that all of them pressed down onto the gas.

Before they knew it, they were nowhere in sight, traveling through space and time.

Cammie bumped onto a rode, the same rode that they were just on and let out of breath.

"That was weird," she said and Zach let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess it worked!" Zach said and opened his car door and Cammie did the same.

"Where are the others?" Cammie asked and looked around. Somehow everything about the Gallagher mansion seemed different. The walls weren't as weathered away, there was grass covering all of the sides of the mansion.

"Something is…different." Zach said and picked up a piece of paper off the floor.

"They should be back by now, too, right?" Cammie asked worriedly and glanced at Zach.

"What's wrong?" Cammie asked, noticing the way Zach froze and his eyes wandered back and forth as he skimmed the piece of paper.

"Look at this," his voice came out as a whisper.

Cammie took the paper and gasped as it dropped to the floor.

The Headline of the Roseville Newspaper read: **Roseville 's 1****st**** Annual Carnival this Friday-Sunday, September 14, 1984. **

Bex looked out her window, the radio stopped blaring and Grant stared at the rode.

"That was bloody AWESOME!" Bex cried out and Grant laughed and opened his car door.

Bex got a water bottle out of the food supplies and got out of the car.

"Bex…something is seriously wrong…" Grant said quietly and Bex stared at him confused and took a sip of her water.

"What?" she asked as she took another sip.

Grant turned her around so she could face the Gallagher Mansion, or what was left of it.

Bex gasped and her water bottle dropped to the floor and spilled out over the ashes.

She stared in shock at the crumbled walls of the mansion, ashes flying everywhere as the mansion burned.

"Liz! Something didn't go right!" Jonas cried out as he stared in shock at the outside world.

"Oh my God!" Liz cried out as she stared out at the Gallagher Mansion. The stonewalls were replaced with metal. Barbed wire circled the exterior. They got out of the car and immediately ducked.

"Why are there cars flying above us!" Liz cried out, the genius she was and she asked a stupid question like that, she thought to herself.

Floating holograms floated in the air and Jonas reached out and grabbed it in his hand. He stared in awe at this new technology.

"We're twenty years into the future. The glitch turned our dials twenty years into the future!" Jonas cried frantically.

Liz started to feel the pressure. How could she do this to her friends? She felt dizzy and nauseous and suddenly her world went black.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?" Macey yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"We're no tin the middle of NOWHERE, McHenry! We're still in Roseville!" Danny yelled and slammed the door shut.

"All I see is the mansion and a couple of buildings in the distance!" Macey cried out. "And look at the mansion! It looks practically brand new!"

"Good, it was so old and gross anyways!" Danny said and crossed his arms.

"That's not what I meant! We're not just ten minutes back in time, are we…" Macey said the last part quietly, nervousness etched into her expression.

"Let's go to the buildings over there and find out what's going on…" Danny suggested and for once Macey agreed with him.

They walked about half a mile before they reached a building.

It said 'Abrahams Pharmacy' on the top and they walked inside. There was an old man with a long white beard, wearing suspenders and a white button up shirt with ankle length brown cowboy boots.

"What can I for y'all?" the man said in a gruff voice. Macey couldn't help but stare at his balding head.

"Uh, sir, do you have the local Newspaper?" Danny asked for her and glared at Macey for her to stop staring in disgust.

"Why I do…Let me get some of 'em," the man said and went to a back room and came back with a paper a few seconds later and handed it to Danny.

"Here you are, kids. Hey, you two sweet on each other?" the man asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Macey looked back at Danny in disgust.

"EW!" she cried and took the paper from Danny and stormed out of the pharmacy.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness sir, thanks again!" Danny said and opened the door to step out.

"Any time for you smitten youngins!"

Danny flipped through the paper.

"1865…" he said quietly when he reached Macey.

"What?" she asked turning to face him again.

"We're in 1865," he looked up from the paper and they shared a look of despair.

"Let me see…" Macey took the paper and saw a wanted person's poster.

"Ioseph Cavan, wanted for assisting conspirator with John Wilkes Booth on the death of President Lincoln.," Macey recited quietly.

"We're in the time of Gillian Gallagher….my Great Grreat Grandmother…"

**A.N. Hey guys! This was just something that I thought of one day. Hope you liked it! Review please and tell me what you think!**

** ~Akira**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to Update this, but here's Chapter Two! R&R! **

**Chapter Two**

** *****Bex/Grant***

"What the bloody Hell happened?" I asked stepping toward the house, ashes swirling around in the air around me. I felt my trembling hands grip onto what used to be the railing that led from the foyer to the suites.

Grant stood behind me and grabbed my trembling hand and gave it a squeeze. I turned into him and cried into his chest. I could tell Grant was shocked seeing me like this. Usually I'm the one who stays strong no matter what; the backbone. But seeing my home burn to ashes with no one else in sight was just too hard to take in.

My head spun with questions as I wiped my eyes and my tough exterior was back on.

"Where is everyone?" Grant asked and picked up some ashes and crumbled it in between his thumb and index finger. "I always thought the mansion was indestructible."

My eyes stung through the smoke. My Gallagher Uniform felt grimy as I walked back towards the car. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine stayed silent. I tried again and again.

"This stupid car won't turn on!" I said frustrated as Grant walked over beside me on the driver's side. Being the cocky guy he was, he said he could take over for me and take a look at the engine while I waited for him to tell me to try again. All I heard was a string of very bad words in Japanese and more smoke coming from under the hood.

"Grant? What happened?" I asked and he stepped into my line of view and I immediately broke out in laughter.

His shirt what singed and his shorts were covered in grease oil. His hair was the color of shoeshine and his face covered in soot.

"Guessing the 'Greek God' couldn't fix the problem? That's bloody _shocking!"_ I mocked and he patted himself down.

"Har-Har!" he sneered and turned serious again. "No one else has showed up yet, this stupid time machine won't turn on, and the Gallagher mansion just burned down in front of us with no one insight."

I stared at him. All of those things I tried to block out came crashing down. "What do we do?" I asked exasperated.

"Try using the walkie-talkie," he suggested and I searched the side pocket.

"Ah, here it is…" I said pulling out the black device and pressing onto the talk button. "Duchess and Break here. Do you copy Bookworm, Chameleon, Peacock?" I asked and waited for a minute through the static. "Bookworm, Chameleon, Peacock?"

Grant took the walkie-talkie from me when the static continued. "Ghost, Pi-Lover, Guns N' Roses, it's Break here. You there?" he said into the walkie-talkie and my nerves were sent off edge.

"Great," I threw my hands up in the air. "We don't know what happened to them! They could've all burned down with the mansion for all we know!" I yelled.

"Hey, Bex. I'm sure we'll find them…" Grant said and wrapped his arms around me and helped me out of the car.

"Let's walk into town," he suggested and I nodded feeling light-headed so he picked me up and carried me towards town.

**PAGEBREAK**

***Liz/Jonas***

I woke up in a bed and sat up with a groan. My head throbbed and my body ached. I suddenly remembered what happened and my eyes shot open. I was in a motel room, still in my Gallagher Uniform. Wait, MOTEL? I threw off the covers and started to panic. "Jonas? Jonas!" I yelled and heard footsteps. I put my fists up in case if it was some rapist or something.

A guy with longish black hair and blue eyes came around the corner. "Oh…Liz you're up!" he said and waved awkwardly.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Jonas?" I yelled and he blushed a little.

"Well, you see Liz, uh, well, I am Jonas. Future Jonas, I guess, but still Jonas," he said and I saw the resemblance. The same moppy black hair, those blue eyes that made me weak at the knees that weren't covered by glasses but had contacts in them. It was basically an older, hotter even, Jonas.

"W-Where's…_my _Jonas?" I asked. It felt kind of funny saying it but it was true. Jonas is _my _Jonas. No one else's. You're probably thinking: Whoa, did Liz really just admit that? Where did that confidence come from? Well, being the nerd who always stays on the sidelines while her friends do all of the dangerous stuff made me realize that I needed to be bolder, more confident and risk taking if I were to live this type of life. The life of a spy.

Future Jonas blushed. "Well, he's talking to uh, you, uh, downstairs."

"Me? Wait, downstairs? Isn't this a motel or something?" I asked and let out a small laugh.

"You're in one of the Gallagher Suites. And yeah, he's talking to the future you…my, uh, my wife," he said and blushed an even deeper red.

"Wife?" I asked and felt dizzy all over again but stood up.

Jonas nodded. "He told us about what happened with the Time Machine so we were going to go take a look once you got up," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked, noticing how that was what Jonas did whenever he was nervous.

"Well, no one can know that you two are even here in this time period. You being here could alter everything. So, no contacting the future Cammie, Bex, Macey…no one. Not even Lauren or Jake," Jonas said.

"Lauren and Jake? Who are they?" I asked and almost immediately regretted.

"Lauren and Jake are my kids…and yours, technically," he glanced back up at me.

I stared at him in shock. "Kids? We have kids?" I asked, feeling nauseous.

"What do you expect?" he asked blushing. "We did get married…" he said quietly and I blinked hard a few times.

"Wow…this is all so...surreal," I said breathlessly.

"You understand that you can't make any contact with anybody else, though, right?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure…" I said and ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Can we just go talk to the other Jonas and Liz, now?" I asked.

"Let's go then," he said and opened the door. That's when I realized: this was Gallagher. It looked so worn down. The usual suites that made it seem like a five star hotel was now a dusty, grimy, motel room.

"Wait, why are you and my future self at Gallagher, anyways?" I asked.

"We teach here now, Lauren attends here now and Jake goes to Blackthorne, and uh, your future self is kind of, uh, 38 weeks along in her pregnancy," he said, and looked at me as if I might pass out again.

"That's kind of a big age difference, isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, Lauren and Jake are twins and just turned thirteen and well, uh, you know what? Let's just go downstairs to the labs!" he blurted and opened the door.

There standing at the door was a petite girl with flowing black hair and hazel eyes. Her arms were crossed and she adjusted the glasses that certainly didn't mask her cute composure.

"Who is this, Dad?" the girl asked and that's when I realized that this must be Lauren. Lauren just so happened to be my future daughter.

The last I saw was the familiar carpet in the Gallagher suite before I fell into unconsciousness.

**PAGEBREAK**

***Macey/Danny***

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled and he gawked at me like an idiot.

** "**MY fault? How is this MY fault?" Danny yelled back and knocked the newspaper out of my hands so I could see him.

"You were the one who was driving! You obviously set the car to the wrong date! And now the freaking car won't even start!" I yelled back, getting in his face.

"Didn't you notice the lightning, McHenry? That was obviously what caused the glitch _and _it probably caused the…modifications that Liz and Jonas made on it to malfunction so it won't start. None of this is my fault!" Danny said and turned back and kicked one of the tires of the car.

I picked up the newspaper that was still on the floor and felt almost guilty for yelling at Danny.

"Okay, sorry. I guess this time it wasn't really your fault," I apologized and he turned back to face me.

"McHenry? Apologizing? That's not something you see everyday," he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so don't get used to it, Danny-Boy," I punched his arm and walked in the direction of the mansion.

"Now where are you going?" he asked agitated.

"To sneak into Gallagher!" I called back to him and heard him moan.

"But it's not even a school yet!" he called back to me.

"So? My Great Great Great Grandmother lived there before she turned it into a school, so she's probably there. I want to find out if her legend is as great as they make it out to be in the stories," I said and he was suddenly by my side.

"Well, I can't just let you go alone, then, can I?" he said and I was just about to thank him when he continued on, "You're too much of a screw up that you'd blow your cover the second we get there," he laughed to himself and I punched him in the arm again, harder.

"Oh, shut up! I can do this without you! So cut the crap or leave!" I said turning to face him, anger radiating from my body.

He looked surprised that I snapped at him. But why? This was how we always fought. He'd say something stupid, I snap at him, he makes another stupid comeback and we'd be on our separate ways. But instead he stayed silent as he walked behind me on our trek to Gallagher.

I crept up to the side of the mansion; obviously Gilly didn't have the high-tech security yet, so I pressed one of the bricks on the wall and it opened to a secret passageway.

I looked at Danny who was just staring off into space. Either he was in deep thought or he liked looking like a dumbfound chimpanzee.

"You coming or what?" I asked and he broke out of his trance to gaze down at me.

"Lead the way, McHenry," he said and I stepped into the darkness with Danny close behind. It felt like hours of wandering through the darkness before we saw a faint shade of light on the side of one of the walls where another passageway connected to a room.

"Freddy! You know I can do this on my own!" a shrill voice yelled.

"Actually, I don't know that for sure, Gilly!" a male voice said and Danny and I stared at each other. That was Gillian Gallagher in there.

"I. Can. Do. This," Gilly said and I heard shuffling of feet.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," the Freddy guy said and sighed.

"I'm tough…I've put up with you for years, haven't I?" Gilly said teasingly.

"I love you, Gilly, even though it might not have seemed like it because we always fought in the past. I mean it though, you are the most amazing, beautiful, _strong headed _girl I've ever met," Freddy said and there was more shuffling sounds.

"Fred, I love you too, but I can do this. I promise nothing will happen to me," Gilly said and there were more sounds, but they weren't shuffling of feet…more like shuffling of lips.

I looked at Danny in disgust and he had a creeped out look on his face.

"What?" I asked and he glanced from me to where the passageway door led to the other room where my Great(times three) Grandma was making out with some guy.

"That's Frederick Blackthorne!" Danny whisper yelled and before I could react, we were being pulled by our hair through the door to see two angry looking faces.

**PAGEBREAK**

***Cammie/Zach***

"Oh my god…." I whispered to myself as I stared at the flyer. Zach was still trying to fix the car but to no avail. We tried the walkie-talkies already and no one answered. I would be surprised if they did anyways.

I stopped staring at the flyer and looked across the street where Gallagher was. I could faintly see girls heading to the P&E barn when I realized something.

"1984 was my mom's senior year at Gallagher!" I almost shouted and Zach closed the hood of the car to face me with his arms crossed.

"My mom's too," he said and I had to stop myself from cringing at the memory of Zach's crazy mother.

"What do we do now, Zach? Just wait here forever?" I asked frustrated and Zach took my hand.

"It'll be okay, Cam, we'll figure this out," he soothed and I smiled a bit.

We stood in silence until I saw a smirk creep across his face. That was never a good sign when it came to Zachary Goode.

"What are you thinking?" I asked nervously and he gazed down at me. Why did he have to be so much taller?

"What if I were to persuade my mom to never join the Circle before she even gets recruited? Think about it. If she never joins the Circle, your dad and my dad would still be alive!" Zach said grinning now and I could see why he was excited.

"I'm not sure, Zach. What about the Butterfly-Affect and changing one thing in the past leads to many serious changes in the future?" I said and he frowned.

"Please, Cam, I can't do this without you. Plus, don't you want your dad to be alive again? I know I want to see my dad again," he pleaded. I've never seen that desperate look in his eyes before, at least not since the Tunnels during junior year.

I sighed and thought a moment before answering, "Okay, what do I need to do?"

**A.N. There's Chapter Two! Hope you guys are curious. So, where are Grant and Bex? What's Zach planning for Cammie? Macey and Danny come face to face with the founders of Gallagher and Blackthorne? When will Liz stop fainting? xD okay, PLEASE Review! I want to know your thoughts! I'll try to update faster, I was really busy this week so it took me awhile to write this. Love you all!**

** ~Akira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**~*Macey/Danny***~

"Uh, hello…" I said looking up at Gilly who had me pinned down. Usually I'm not this nervous, but what do you expect? My long lost relative was pinning me down onto a soft Persian carpet in her _new _mansion that in more than a hundred years I would be attending school at. Not to mention I could see where I got my looks, if I do say so myself. I looked over to see Frederick Blackthorne pinning down Danny. Ha-ha loser.

"Who are you girl," Gilly tightened her grip on me. She glanced over at Frederick who gave her a slight nod, a silent message to each other.

"Macey McHenry," I told her honestly, with confidence.

"Well, Macey dear, how did you and your beau get in here?" she asked with a slight southern accent.

I held back the urge to laugh hysterically and punch the conniving grin off Danny's face. Although his grin could make a girl melt-wait am I staring at him?

"He's not my _beau, _and I thought the famous Gillian Gallagher would be able to figure out if two teenagers broke into her house," I snorted and continued, "after all, we're all spies here, aren't we?"

She got off of me and held out a hand to help me up. Gilly walked over to the fireplace that was lit in the corner when I realized that we were in the library of the mansion. Frederick (I'm going to call him Freddy) got up, ignoring Danny, and walked over to Gilly and put a hand on her shoulder as she stared at the flames.

I dusted myself off when I noticed Danny coming up beside me.

"You just know how to make reunions so touching, don't you?" Danny grinned his girl-melting grin.

"Get away from me, Johnson," I said walking back to where Gilly and Freddy were talking in hushed tones. Danny, as usual, didn't listen and followed behind me.

Gilly turned around to face me with her fierce blue eyes and black hair glowing with the fire casting shadows around the rest of the dark room. She looked me up and down-not in the creepy way-and refocused her eyes back on me.

"You dress…differently," she commented, pointing to my jean shorts, dark purple long-sleeved V-neck, and silver ballet flats. I had on some eyeliner and a light purple eye shadow with some of my Grape Swirl lip-gloss. I remembered changing into this while my sisters still wore their uniforms. For some reason I felt the need to doll myself up when Liz told us that we were going to be meeting with the guys to help her out with her experiment with Jonas. But there's no one I needed-or wanted- to look good for, right?

"You dress differently," I crossed my arms and nodded my head at her. I observed her appearance: a light blue dress with white lacey fabric over it and long sleeves with white cufflinks. Her waist length hair had slight natural curls and a white headband made her bangs fall into her eyes. She wore a necklace of sterling silver shaped in heart with a 'G' in the middle with a single diamond in one of the arches of the heart. It was simple but beautiful. She gave off an innocent feel about her, but I knew that was what made her so fatal. I could really like my Great Great Great Great Grandma.

She laughed at my response, "I like you, Sweet pea, what's a girl like you doing in our lethal world of clandestine operations?"

I raised an eyebrow, " Are you, of all people, saying that a girl like me can't handle it?" I asked and swiftly pulled out the dagger that was attached in its case around my upper arm and threw it behind my shoulder without tearing my gaze away from Gilly. I heard a gasp and smirked and looked back to see the dagger had plunged through one of the books right beside Danny's head. "Because, honestly, I don't give a damn about your opinion on what I can and can't do."

Gilly stepped closer to her and held out her hand. "Gillian Gallagher, but I guess you already know that. You two spend the night and tell me and…my friend, Fred, your story," she offered and I shrugged looking back at Danny.

"I guess we could," Danny said.

I turned back to Gilly and Freddy who had stayed quiet this whole time. "Yeah, we can stay. If that's not too much trouble," I said remembering my lessons with Madame Dabney.

"Not at all. Just go take one of the rooms. You go out the room-"

"We know our way around," I said almost smugly.

Freddy looked at us suspiciously but Gilly just took his hand and nodded, "See y'all in the mornin' then! Put out the fireplace with that bucket of water," and they walked out of the library.

"Huh, you got a hot Grandma there!" Danny teased.

"Go dig yourself a hole," I rolled my eyes and reached for my dagger beside his head. He stared at me the whole time, which was kind of uncomfortable but alluring at the same time. I put the dagger back into its case under my sleeve, his gaze never leaving me.

"What are you staring at, stalker?" I crossed my arms.

Danny shook his head out of his daze and smirked, "Nothing," he shrugged and sat down on the rug by the fireplace.

"You know there are chairs, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's comfortable here," he said simply and dazed off.

It was strange seeing this side of Danny. Usually he was cocky and doing something to keep up his 'macho-player' image but right now he looked like a normal person. Sure, we were spies and we could never be 'normal'.

"She probably has traps set up, and whatever else they use in these days, to keep an eye on us," I said after a long silence. I stared at my nails, trying to look calm and like I could careless as he snapped out of his trance and turned to me. He slowly got up from the rug and sat beside me on the couch I was sitting at.

"I bet we can get past them," he winked and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"That's true," I smirked and noticed how close he was.

"Hey, Mace?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I turned to look back at him. He fidgeted a bit in his seat with his hands in his lap.

"Never mind," he smiled at me again and stood up stretching.

"What? D-Man is too nervous? That's surprising," I said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Very mature, _M&M," _I stared at him confused.

"_M&M?" _I snorted.

"You know, Macey McHenry, M&M," he said slowly as if I was well, slow.

"Oh, very creative, D-Man."

"Yes I am."

"Now who's being immature?"

"Still you."

"Still your mom."

"See!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Douche."

"Slut."

"Jack a-"

He suddenly grabbed my arms and pinned me to a wall, his warm breath tickling my neck. His expression was emotionless and I could tell I had a pretty shocked/freaked out look on my face. Not good for wrinkles.

"Danny…what are you doing?" I asked, the fear in my voice evident and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I just…" he lowered my arms back to my sides and backed away a little.

"What was that, Danny?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Nothing!" he said running a hand through his hair and avoiding my gaze.

"That was definitely something…were you mad at me?" I asked because he usually never lost his temper. Our fights were usually harmless towards each other.

"No, it's just…can you please just stop?" he said almost begging.

"Stop what?" I asked incredulous.

"That thing you do with your eyes," he said in disgust.

"What?"

"It's making it really hard to hate you," he said in annoyance.

"Oh so that's what this is. Falling for me, Johnson?" I asked with a smirk.

He took two steps forward so I was cornered back into the wall.

"What if I said yes?" he asked with sincerity and…lust?

"I, uh, I don't know," I said sheepishly. When did he start liking me? Did I like him?

Danny entwined our hands and looked down at the floor as I stood there frozen.

"Goodnight, McHenry," he said quietly and turned and slipped out of the library

**~*Liz/Jonas*~ **

"She's in LABOUR?" a male voice screamed.

"YES! What do we do?" another male voice asked. I could hear the voices but I couldn't open my eyes just yet.

"You guys can't leave the house so I'll take her to the hospital and you stay with Liz," male-voice-1 said.

"Yeah, okay, you go deal with the birth of your third child and I'll stay with the unconscious Liz," male-voice-2 said.

"I'll take Lauren and Jake with me, Gallagher is on summer break now so you won't have trouble not being seen," male-voice-1 said and I heard the door open and close before I fell back asleep.

**TIME SKIP**

"It's been two weeks…shouldn't she be up by now?" I heard the voices again.

I heard a loud cry and opened my eyes and moaned.

"Lizzy!" I was crushed into a tight hug when I saw that familiar black hair.

"Jonas?" I asked as my voice cracked. "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks," he says nervously and examines me until he was sure I was okay.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling out some new clothes.

"You saw Lauren and fainted…oh, and the Future Liz had her baby two weeks ago," he smiles with a slight blush.

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open for a moment before I collected myself again and went into the bathroom to change. I stepped out in jean shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

"I haven't seen my future self yet…" I stated, sitting on the edge of the bed to face Jonas who was leaning over a desk, scribbling on some sort of screen with a stylus. He looked up from his work and smiled.

"She's a few doors down if you want to see her," he said and sat next to me.

"Uh, Jonas…I'm not sure I want to see my older self," I said nervously. The whole idea of seeing me with gray hairs and wrinkles wasn't first on my priority list. Trust me, I have a long list.

"Don't be nervous, you're still just as smart and beautiful as you are now," he said and blushed an even deeper red. I took his hand and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more (if possible).

I walked out of the room and down the hall where I could hear the crying baby. I knocked on the door softly and the door opened so I came face to face with myself.

"Oh my gosh," I said as I stared at my 34 year old self. I still had my long blond hair with a few natural brown highlights. My, er, chest was bigger and I was a bit taller but still slender.

"Hey, Liz," my older self said (I will refer to her as Elizabeth).

"Uh, hi Elizabeth," I smiled weakly and she let out a laugh.

"Wow, it's high school all over again. It's so surreal seeing myself as I was over ten years ago. Just amazing." She said and smiled.

"And I look…different," I say and blushed with embarrassment…when I was talking to myself. Wow Liz, you're confident.

Elizabeth let out another laugh. "Yeah I guess we do look a bit different. It must be funny seeing yourself married to your current boy friend and living with three kids! I can't even imagine."

"That's why I fainted," I rolled my eyes and she chuckled and put her arm around my shoulders and was about to say something when we heard crying from inside the room.

"Oh, Leslie," she cried and ran back into the room and pulled out a bundle from the crib. I walked into the room with one half as a bedroom and the other as nursery. Empty baby bottles sat on the desk, stuffed animals and bouquets of flowers sat on the dresser, and pictures of Elizabeth, Jonas, Lauren, Jake, and now Leslie too, sat on the other dresser.

"Do you mind holding her for a second? The Jonas's said they need my help with the time machine," Elizabeth said and passed Leslie into my arms where I froze.

"I could go instead! Besides I thought no one could see me or Jonas," I said. I felt uncomfortable holding my future baby in my arms when she was only two weeks old. I'd much rather distract myself with my technology.

"You need to rest! And babies have adolescent developed brains so she won't even remember you by the time you leave," she shrugged and I nodded uneasily.

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything," she left the room. I suddenly felt claustrophobic in the small room with the little girl with my blond hair (even though she still had barely any hair yet) and Jonas's blue eyes. She was beautiful and so peaceful in my arms so I backed up to sit down on the rocking chair.

Leslie yawned as I rocked back and forth and tried to remember the song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I remembered eventually and began to sing her a lullaby. Leslie fell asleep and I could see her tiny chest fall up and down.

I cradled her in my arms and stood up from the chair and placed her gently into the crib. I pulled up the pink blanket over her fragile body and locked the crib once more. I was in awe at this little child's beauty. To think that she was mine? Impossible. To think that she was eventually going to be mine? Inspiring.

Did I really want to leave her? Would my life really end up this way again after we go back? But I knew one thing: I needed to protect Leslie with my life, even though I'm known as the nerd. I want to be strong for her.

** ~*Cammie/Zach* ~**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Zach as we crawled through the vents of the Gallagher Academy.

"Yeah, it should be fine. You know the plan. I'll meet you back outside at midnight," he said and I nodded.

"Good luck, Cams," he said and kissed my cheek and went back the way we came. I smiled to myself, touching my cheek where he kissed it. Girly, I know, but I couldn't help but smile. Seeing as I still wasn't that sure of what Zach and I were just yet, and I haven't seen him this happy since we took down the Circle of Cavan in our own time.

I continued crawling through the vents until I came to an empty room. I checked for bugs but then remembered they weren't invented yet. Any other inventions in this day's society weren't small enough to be well hidden.

I went to the closet and found a plaid skort (jean/skirt) and a T-shirt with the crest on it. I saw some of the girls earlier and noticed practically all of them sprayed their hair so it poofed up at the top, like Charlie's Angels. So, I grabbed some of the hairspray and started to primp up my hair.

"Where do you think Joe, Matt, Ricky, and Jake are?" a girl outside the door complained. Panicking, I snuck quickly and quietly back into the vents and closed the door and backed up so they couldn't see me but I could still hear them.

"I don't know, Abbs, probably doing something stupid to get themselves killed," there were some snickers as the door swung open. One girl with dark red hair and green eyes stepped into the room with a bandage wrapped around her wrist. The other girl, Abbs, was my Aunt Abby and she still looked as beautiful and elegant as ever. The last girl stepped in-between the other two and sat on her bed. I was expecting maybe my mom but the girl had chocolate brown hair and dark skin with amber eyes. She looked like a Persian Princess as she lied back on her bed.

"You know, Cass, Ricky came to see you last night," the Persian Princess said.

"What? I didn't see him!" the redhead, Cass, said.

"How do you know that, Ash?" Abby asked.

"Because while you got into a fight with Laura, he was waiting for you in here and when I walked in he was looking through that picture album," Ash said.

"Atash Nikahd, do you expect us to believe that you didn't try anything with your Ex?" Cass asked with her arms crossed.

"Cassidy Bennett," Ash mocked, crossing her arms with a laugh. "I'm completely over him, and he loves you. He never loved me. besides…Jake is…" she trailed off with a dazed look on her face as Cassidy sighed.

Abby rolled her eyes, "You people are so dramatic and love struck. It makes me want to puke and go spend a night at Blackthorne," she shuddered.

"Aw, you'd rather spend the night with Joe than with us? I'm offended," Cassidy teased and sat down on her bed and started to read a magazine.

"Shut up. Joe and I are just friends," Aunt Abby said and I held back a snort.

"Ha! Like your sister and Matt are _just _friends," Ash says kicking off her heels. So now they were talking about mom and dad?

"That's different, they both work at the CIA and met each other there plus Matt's sweet. Joe and I met on a Cove Ops assignment and he's so damn cocky!" Abby laughs and sits on the end of Atash's bed.

"You like him, don't deny it. We'll be working with them next year, anyways," Cassidy said and went to her closet, pulling out baggy tie-dye T-shirts with the collars cut off so they sat off the shoulder and slipped it over her tank top.

"About that…guys, I've got to tell you about an offer I got…" Atash said quietly and motioned for Abby and Cassidy to move in closer.

"What is it Ash?" Abby asked with concern.

"Well-wait," she looked up towards the vent and narrowed her eyes. "Someone's in the vents," my eyes widened. How did she know? I was the Chameleon! I'm never seen or heard when I don't want to be. She must be really good.

I tried to move back into the vents as far as I could without making any noise. I wasn't fast enough though because they had the vent door open and were pulling me out by my feet.

Five minutes later I had calmed down after trying to fight them off, but apparently Gallagher Girls vs. Gallagher Girl is pretty pointless since we've been taught the same moves.

They tied me to one of the desks chairs with socks and some scarfs that, even though I'm not a fashionista, I would never ever wear.

"What are you doing, freshman?" Cassidy asked with their arms crossed as the three stood in front of me.

Well, my Senior-In-High-School ego just went down.

"Just checking the air vents for bugs, you know," I said with a shrug, lying easily.

"What did you hear?" Atash asked, her amber eyes flaring. Now I know why they named her after the Persian word meaning Fire.

"Nothing, honestly. I was just passing through," I thought for a moment, "Actually I was heading to the Headmistress's office. I'm new here."

The girls looked skeptical but untied me from the chair when I got a good look at Cassidy's eyes; they were almost identical to Zach's.

"Mrs. Goode," I said so quietly that no one could hear me, or so I thought.

"Actually, I'd prefer _Mr. _Goode," a voice behind me said and Cassidy's green eyes lit up and I felt an urge to go outside early and meet Zach.

"Ricky?" she asked and I turned my head and my breath caught. At first I thought it was Zach, the same soft looking dark brown hair, the slightly tanned skin and muscle-toned body. They were almost identical besides Ricky's brown eyes and the tattoo on his forearm.

Cassidy walked up to him and Ricky embraced her in a hug. I turned back to look at Abby and Atash who were both 'aww-ing'. But, I noticed the fire in Atash's eyes grow. At first I thought it was jealousy until I realized it was rage.

"What are you doing here, Ricky?" Atash tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"The Director told me to come and pick you guys up for an 'orientation' type of thing," he said with his arm wrapped tightly around Cassidy's waist and his chin resting on her head.

"You mean the Director of the CIA?" Cassidy asked, looking up at him. I think they forgot I was even here.

"No, Cass, the Director of the Circle of Cavan," Ricky said.

Holy. Crap.

**~*Bex/Grant*~ **

Roseville was even worse. Buildings were crumbled down to the ground while others were on fire. Dead bodies lied on the floor. Despite my years of spy training, the scene was horrific. Gunshots were being fired in the distance and bloodcurdling screams practically hit the sound barrier.

"Grant…" I gripped onto his arm tightly. For once I was scared out of my mind, unable to move.

"The hell happened…" he trailed off and wrapped his arms around me protectively, as if a monster was going to jump out and attack me at any moment.

Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned around in Grant's arms.

"What is it?" he whispered against my neck. Any other time I would've melted right then but the adrenaline was too much.

"I thought I saw something…" I whispered back and took his hand to walk over towards two dumpsters at the end of one of the alleys that was free of any rubble or ashes.

"What did you see?" Grant asked. I was going to reply but someone beat me to it.

"Bex?" I turned around to see Cammie.

"Oh my gosh! Cam!" I let go of Grant's hand and gave my best friend a hug.

"What are you wearing?" Cammie asked in disgust when we pulled away. I looked from my Gallagher Uniform to what she was wearing. She wore black short shorts with a black tank top. Her blond hair was tied up into a high ponytail with her bangs falling over her eyes. Both of her ears were now pierced, one ear with three piercings and diamond buds. It looked like something Macey would wear and not something Cammie the Chameleon would wear. Not even close.

"What are _you _wearing?" I asked with surprise.

"What I usually wear. Bex, where did you get that uniform? We haven't worn those in years," she asked curiously and I felt Grant walk up and hug Cammie.

"Cam!" Grant said happily, they were always like brother and sister.

"The Hell!" Cammie said in an outrage and flipped Grant over her shoulder and pointed a gun at his head.

"Cammie! What the Bloody Hell are you doing! Put the gun down you git!" I yelled and knocked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the floor.

"Get off of me, Bex, go back to your computers while Macey, Liz, and me finish them off. It's not safe for you here since you haven't trained for the field," she said calmly.

"What load of cack are you talking about?" I was so confused I didn't even notice her grab the gun again.

"We're trying to kill of the rest of those CIA spy brats, remember?" she said incredulously with a smug grin.

"What? Grant is an assassin…but we're spies too, Cam!" if I wasn't confused before I was now, and my usual strength was vanishing.

Cammie laughed. "Bex, they're spies. We're the ones who trained in that hell hole that used to be Gallagher," she snickered. Why would she be _happy_ about that? That was her only home! It burns down and she's happy!

"What happened to you? What happened to Gallagher?" I yelled getting frustrated.

"The four of us burned it down, remember? Mrs. Goode was so impressed," I felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening.

"Mrs. Goode? What do you mean we burned it down?" I yelled.

"What's wrong with you, Bex? We're a part of the Circle! It was our mission to burn it down. To stop spies and future spies from ruining our plans. Honestly, Bex, I don't know what's gotten into you! What happened to that nerd assassin who was my best friend?" she says and I stumbled off of her in shock.

What was this? Where were we? When were we?

"Grant! The time machine did this! We have to get out of here somehow! This is a nightmare!" I cried, running over to where he was listening.

"Come on Bex!" Grant grabbed my hand and we started to run. I heard a gunshot fire.

"You're either with us or against us Bex. That's the way this world works," was the last thing I heard before everything went red and I blacked out.

**A.N. Yay! Chapter three! Sorry it took an insanely long time for me to update this but I'm working on my other story Unseen Future the most, plus another Gallagher book I'm working on! So, thanks for waiting patiently and I will try to update this as soon as I can…that is, if I get REVIEWS! :D Yes I'm evil!**

**~Akira **


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

**Sorry this is not a chapter. **

**Please, take the poll on my profile if you _want _this to be a chapter!**

**Sorry that I'm doing this but I would like to know what you guys want to read the most. Since school is starting again, it will be hard for me to update everything.**

**Thanks for your support and patience with me!**

**~Akira**


End file.
